The Lord Of The Stings
''"Time to cast a spell: Petrificus Bodytotale!" '''At the start, one camper tries to find what happened to him, while a sad girl is encouraged by a certain villian to get rid of some particular enemies. Later during the challenge, a camper meets his ultimate fate, once again, which pleases the guest star. During the second part, an atlethe uses some help to get advantages on the challenge, later winning for her team. In the end, due to costing the victory for the team, a clumsy camper gets voted off, however, she isn't the only one to be kicked.' Dave awakes in the middle of the forest and discovers that is just wearing his pantsuit and his shoes. Dave: Ugh! What happened last night? *scratches his head and touches his lips* What the HELL!? Why do my lips have lipgloss? Did Sky kissed me? Nah, she just uses a brown tone and this one is red. Lindsay 's voice is heard in the distance. Lindsay: Danielle? Still here? Dave: Hi Lindsay! Lindsay: Oh! It's you Devon. Have you seen a girl with your same hair colour? It's because I gave her my lipgloss and I'm waiting for her to give it back to me. Dave: *confessional* Hmmm. Interesting. A girl with my hair tone in the island, without being a competitor and I awake in the middle of the woods without knowing how I arrived there, with lipgloss... I just can rememeber I talked with Sky, who was reading a book. Wait! Did Mike say something about a book before getting kicked, didn't he? Enchanted Butterfies: Jo is running throught the woods when she finds Dawn crying. Jo: Hey Down with mutation! ''What's the reason of this tears? '''Dawn': Oh Jo! I know you're aura is dark and in constant movement, but I need a girl to talk with! I've seen Bridgette going out with Noah last night! And I think I was starting to love him... But she's my friend! I don't know what to do! Jo: *confessional* Man, I need some allies now, if I don't want the australian yeti to kick my butt out of this game, and now, she's hurt. Maybe I can use my persuasion power! It's time to hava a girl talk... Jo: Girl, these are really human problems for someone who doesn't seem human at all! Show them both you are better than them. You and me could reach the finale! Imagine it: Noah crying, imploring to be with you and Bridgette devastated... Join me in an alliance! I think I can convince cadet PeePants PeePants and Evil Gnome to join too! We'll kick they're butts and Jasmine 's too! Dawn: *Confessional* I don't know what to do. I know Jo is trying to play with me, but I never felt so much pain before... Meanwhile, the Whimsical Dragons... Tyler : Good morning Samey! Want to go foreging? Samey: Yep Tyler! Sky, wanna come with us? Sky : *hides her book behind her* Not now. I think I'm tired from the last challenge! When Tyler and Samey leave: Tyler: Don't you find it weird? She used to awake first in the morning and go running, but now she is just all the day alone, sitting there. Samey: Yeah, and she's lying! In Pahkitew, there were more difficult challenges than that one. Tyler: Wait! I've seen some sparkles behind that bushes! Samey looks behind. Samey: There is nothing here, just some powder. Cody pops there. Cody: Hey guys! Just walking around and looking for some food and... eating candy. Tyler: CANDY!? But Chris didn't allow us to bring candy here! Cody: I know! But I was searching for apples when I found a candy house there! Samey: Hmmm! That reminds me something.... Chris using the megaphone: Attention campers! Forget what you are doing right now, doesn't matter if you are looking for food, reading, talking or searching for candy houses that don't exist... Everyone must meet me at the meeting area. It's challenge time! Scene cuts. All the campers are with Chris at the meeting area. Chris: Ok. All the Dragons are here... *Zoey cries* ... and the Butterflies and Jo are there. Jo: WHAT?! I'm with the Butterflies! I'm their captain! Jasmine: No Jo! I'm the captain! Jo: Sorry Bigfoot with a hat, but this is my team! Jasmine: *grabs Jo* Say that again and I will squish you like a bug! Izzy : I love bugs! They always sting who I want! Chris: SHUT UP! I normally love catfights, well this is not, because you two J-Bombs should be girls, but now it's challenge time, so Bigfoot with a hat, put sweatpants girl down please! Jasmine puts Jo back, but they both share angry glares. Chris: And it's nice you refer to the stings Izzy, because today's challenge is based on that! Everyone complains but Izzy, who shouts a big "YIPEEE!" But first, let me introduce you an ex-contestant that will help you today, because he has a freakish aura! *Dawn glares at him, while he enjoys his joke*. And it's... Leonard!!! Chef appears grabbing Leonard and throws him in front of the cast. Dave: Not him! Leonard: Not him! Izzy: Not something! Everyone stares at her. Izzy: What? Chris: ER... Nothing! Today's challenge has two part, the first consists of creating yourselves a costume like Leonard's, from a tale or kind of medieval. Justin selected some clothes that are going to be useful for you... Justin: Yeah! It was hard, but I know about fashion, even medieval one! Chris: ... and I added other stuff! *presses a control and a pile of junk falls on Justin and the clothes*. Let's start... NOW! *blows a horn and all the cast run to the pile.* Dave arrives first, but his hands start to flee. Dave: What the...*his hair starts growing and he runs behind a bush* Tyler and Lindsay arrive at the pile. Tyler gets some pipers, but Lindsay starts talking to him. Lindsay: So, you like Samey? Tyler: WHAT?! No babe! You're my true love! It's just that this time I want to win this thing, and I need strategy. I sucked in the past seasons, so I want to have more allies now. Lindsay: And do they need to be blonde cheerleaders? Tyler: Ok! I'm going to ask Zoey or Sky or... Lindsay: And do they need to be girls? Tyler: *confessional* Ok, maybe I'm starting to feel something for Samey, but dudes! If you had to pick between a hot dumb cheerleader and a hot smart and kind cheerleader, who would you pick? Jo approaches to Max. Jo: Morning, Evil Lord! You look extremely creepy today! Max: I know, minion! But a ruler needs to look as me to his inferiors. Jo: Yeah! I was wondering if you will join me in an alliance... Max: Of course! Joining it will make you happy minion! I will do it as long as you remember who is the boss! Jo: *confessional* Don't worry pal! I know exactly who is the boss here! Chris: STOP! Everyone must show their costumes to me and I will judge them wi th Leonard. The best one gives an advantage to his/hers team for next challenge. Lindsay:*appears in her red bikini* I'm the hot queen! Chris: Yeah, you're hot, but what are your powers? There was once an ice queen. Can you defrost or something? Lindsay: No. Powers? I thought it was a model challenge! Chris: NEXT! Max: I'm the Evil Brain! * wears a helmet with a drawn brain* Chris: Lame. NEXT! Sky: I'm the Witch of the Olympics! *dresses as a witch, but with an olyimpian gymnastics suit* Chris: You get an eight. NEXT! Jasmine as a croc queen, Jo as a barbarian muscle female, Cody as a dwarf, Izzy as a rabid flying monkey, Noah refuses to dress up as a weirdo, Samey as a fairy, Bridgette as a fairy too, Dawn as a fortune-teller, Brick as a warrior from Middle Earth, Zoey as an elf and Tyler as a superhero (he gets a zero, because it isn't medeval or from a tale). They all get a mark between 5 and 9. Chris: And we are down to our last competitor... DAVE! Danielle: I'm actually Danielle! Hi Linds! Lindsay: Hi babe! Danielle: Today I'm here as the Charming Princess! *shows a blade, jumps to a horse with a horn on its' head that was in the forest and rides to Leonard* Want some love potion, wizard? Leonard: Give her a ten, Chris! Chris: So it's a ten! Ans the winners of the first challenge are the Whimsical Dragons! But will they win? Will Jo beat Jasmine for the team captain's role? Will Leonard and Danielle kiss? Stay tuned when we return after the commercial break! -AFTER THE BREAK- Chris: So we're back for more drama here! Everyone follow me to the battle field! Everyone arrives to the battle field Chris: The challenge is a simple paintball game, but with a bit of Capture the Flag. As Danielle won the challenge for the Whimsical Dragons, you can get the castle there. You have a flag, that you must protect. The Enchanted Butterflies will try to get it. There are different ways to win: The Butterflies win if they manage to capture the flag, and the dragons if they eliminate all the other team's players. As I said, it's a simple paintball game, but instead of paintball bullets, you will be using wasps with some pinture on them! Noah:*confessional* So here comes the "sting" part. I've rather say stink part! The dragons arrive to the castle and the butterflies hide behind some huge rocks. Jo: OK, team! The strategy is simple: Me and PeePants will go to the left, finding a way in, while Bigfoot with a hat, Nutsie and sarcasm guy move to the center and create a distraction. I want you Bridgette and Dawn to go to the left, and try to find another way in, but keep quiet. Everyone agrees and leaves the rocks. Max: Duh! And what do I do? Zoey and Cody watch Noah, Jasmine and Izzy aproach from the walls. Cody: ENEMIES AHOY! Izzy backflips to the castle wall and appears between Cody and Zoey. Izzy: Enemies! Where? AAA! There! Die you idiots! Izzy eliminates Jasmine and Noah with the wasps. Noah: But we're from the same team! Izzy: Whoops! Max runs to Jasmine and Noah. Max: Wait for me! Izzy: Prepare yourself Chubby one! Max is shot by Izzy with a wasp to his groin, and gets eliminated. Zoey shoots Izzy and eliminates her. Chris: Dragons 7, Butterflies 4. Jo: DUH! I'm surrounded by idiots! Meanwhile, Dawn and Bridgette... Dawn: Bridgette, I can't hold it anymore. I've seen in the tea leafs that your true love is on the island. Bridgette: For real?! Dawn: Yes! And his name begins with a "C". Bridgette: What! CODY!? Dawn: It's between him and Cameron... Bridgette: NOOOO! Sky eliminates them both, firing from the walls. Chris: Dragons 7, Butterflies 2. Jo takes Zoey, Cody, Tyler, Lindsay and Samey down with multiple shots. Cody: Ouch! Tyler: Not fair! Lindsay: Curse you, Jess! Samey: Oh, bummer! Zoey: *cry* I want my Mike! Chris: Nevermind. Dragons 2, Butterflies 2. Danielle shoots at Jo, but Brick puts himself in between and recives the shot. Jo: Why did you did that for me? Brick: What can I say! It's on my blood code: Always help your teammates! If somebody is going to die, you must put yourself in between and prevent it. It was an honor to die for you! Jo: You're not dying! Nevermind... I have to win this! Jo: *confessional* OK, I must admit that Brick is a good ally. Stupid, but a good ally. Danielle begins to suffer and falls to the floor. Jo shoots at Sky, but misses. Jo climbs up the wall and pushes Sky over the wall. Then, she arrives to the flag and grabs it, but when she is about to jump out of the castle, Dave awakes. Dave: Ugh! Why I'm on a castle? Jo shoots Dave and jumps. Sky: Time to cast a spell: Petrificus Bodytotale! Jo gets paralyzed and crashes to the ground in front of Sky, that shoots her. Chris: And the Dragons win! See you at the elimination ceremony, Butterflies. Noah glares at Izzy. - ELIMINATION CEREMONY- Chris: Ok! You all voted and it's marshmallow time! The following players are safe and can come to recive one: Jasmine, Max, Bridgette, Dawn, Noah aaand Brick! And the last marshmallow goes tooooo... JO! Izzy: So, who is leaving? Noah: You! And this time the RCMP isn't comming to get you, right? Izzy: Nah! We made a deal: I give them names and I'm freed of my crimes. One of those names was yours, Noah! Noah: WHAT!? Chris: Errr... Chef! Chef grabs Izzy and takes her to the Kick of Shame. Leonard: And what about me? Where's the helicopter that is going to bring me home? Chris: Yeah, well... the helicopters are really expensive, so... you're taking the Kick Of Shame with Izzy! Say hello to Sugar for my part! Leonard: What!? You can't do this to me! Sugar has been stalking me since then! She is fat, horrible and... Izzy: Is your real name Graham Cracker? They both get kicked. Dave: *confessional* I think there is something going wrong with me! I don't even remember what I did in the first part of the challenge! Chris: So this has been all for this episode! Will Tyler choose Lindsay or Samey? Will Dave find out that he turns into a girl thanks to his girl? And will Jo persuade Dawn into her alliance with Brick and Max? Discover it on the next episode of TOTAL...DRAMA... ENCHANTED FOREST! Trivia *The title is a reference to the popular Lord of the Rings series by J. R. R. Tolkien *Leonard appears as a judge, and references Sugar's one sided attraction with him *This challenge is a nod to Paintball Deer Hunters and Saving Private Leechball *Izzy is the first female to be eliminated in Total Drama Enchanted Forest **Izzy is the first contestant from the first generation to be eliminated **Izzy is also the first female contestant whose elimination was not influenced by an antagonist *The order of the contestants getting eliminated from the second challenge and the person who eliminates them is: #Noah and Jasmine, by Izzy. #Max, by Izzy. #Izzy, by Zoey. #Bridgette and Dawn, by Sky. #Cody, Zoey, Tyler, Samey and Lindsay, by Jo. #Brick, by Danielle (Dave). #Dave, by Jo. #Jo, by Sky. : Sky is the only one who doesn't get eliminated, winning for her team. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge Category:Happy's Episodes